Maple leaves and Heroes
by xX Luxembourg Xx
Summary: Alfred and Mattew are twin brothers. What happens when Alfred gets bullied and Mattie desires to step in. BTT, and other characters. Yaoi. I suck at summaries so just read it. PLEASE. Open to flames and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is my rewrite Okay I will proofread and for catalysts31 I will not use any lyrics okay. I will finish this story and make sure you review telling me if I'm to oc or if it's good 'cause I'm open to flames.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. But I do own the plot plot so ask if you wanna use it.**

**America / Alfred's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the clock. Seeing each second dragging out as as if it were an hour. 'I want to go home' I thought. Friday 7th period of 8th grade. I raised my hand up so the teacher could see it.

"Yes Alfred" She said.

"Its just Al, Mrs Smith. And when will we be getting out?" I questionably replied

" 15 more minutes why, do you not like math." Mrs. Smith said.

No it's my favorite subject but I don't want them to catch me at the end of the day. I want to grab Mattie (aka Canada) and bolt for home. I look at the white board. The Pythagorean theorem. A²+B² = C² only working for right triangles of course. I finished my homework and found myself rolling the pencil up and down my desk for the last 5 minutes I started packing up my large 3 inch binder put my math book underneath my desk put on my brown leather bomber jacket that was lined with black fleece and had a fifty on the back. Put my back pack next to me.

"Mr. Jones and why are you in a hurry I gave you 15 problems for homework." Mrs Smith frowned.

"Finished them" I replied in a cold tone.

"Then why don't you erase the boards now with the help of…" Mrs. Smith paused. " Arthur Kirkland."

"Why me?" Arthur groaned.

"Just help me!" My voice cracked.

He got up and helped me. The board was clean I sat with my bag on my lap.

Ring~~~Ring~~~Ring~~~Ring

Yes the bell. I run no Sprint to Mattie' s locker.

"Hey Al" Mattie said quietly to me.

"Come on let's get goin 'fore 'they' get here." I gulped down a breath.

I turn to go with my brother but guess what they were there. BTT, the Bad Touch Trio.

" Hey Al " Francis said.

"Ze Awesome me has come to beat the living crap out of you, Al." Gilbert yelled.

"Al tommorrow we're going to fight you. If you win we leave Mattie and you alone but if I win we can do what ever to you. Deal? If not we will come to your house and get you one way or another Al."

**CLIFFE. I NEVER TOLD YOU WHAT HE SAYS. This chapter one so here you go. Review if you read this chapter. Over 200 people read last time and 4 review so just read and review or favorite and follow followers way I'll be happy flames welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear readers I'm sorry to keep you waiting I ran out into something called moving and writers block so now to continue with the story.**

Mattie's/Canada's Pov

I watch Francis challenge Al. I'm not going to let them beat my bro up any more.

"Hé Francis arrêter l'intimidation frère. Vous êtes un âne tu sais ça? (Hey Francis stop bullying my brother. You're an ass you know that?(French)" I spoke up to him , him being the only one to understand French of the three.

"Ouch dur Mattie. " Francis paused. "Pourquoi avez-vous soudainemant le courage de parler coutre moi…Mattie?(Why did you suddenly have the courage to speak against me… Mattie?)"He replied.

"Mein awesomeness demands to know what you're saying."Gilbert said loudly.

"Si! I want to know to amigo."Antonio said.

"Non. We are leaving." Francis walked off with the other two in tow

_magical time skip_*on the walk home*

I wonder why Al let's those guys beat him up? I mean Al is pretty strong.

"Hey Mattie" I turn my head to Al.

"What is it Al?"I respond.

"I just want to thank you for standing up for me it was kinda unexpected though. "He smiled. We were now on the porch. Then came over to me hugged me and ran into his room. I blushed as my dad walked by.

"What you blushing 'bout son?" He was Al's step Dad ,my real one.

"Umm…"I stumbled. " I was thinking about this person that I like. A LOT. Dad." It was true me and Al acted and looked like twins both weren't even blood related. So it was alright to like him more than a brother. Even though Al likes that Arthur kid's sister Allison. I was saddened by this but as long as he's happy I am to.

AL'S POV

I look at my messages on my phone 3 text were missed and one call.

I read the messages.

_From Arthur- Hey Al can I have some help with homework?_

_From Ivan- save from my sister Natalia. Da?_

_From Yao- Hey you still on for Friday?_

The phone call was from... Allison! I've always liked her.

You dial back the number 617-992-1231(not a real number).

"Hello whom am I speaking with?"Allison said.

"It's me Al" I replied coldly. "You called me earlier."

"Ohh. Hi Al."Allison spoke.

"Wait, Allison how did you get my phone number? Was it from Mattie?" I hope so because I don't want a stalker.

"I got it from Arthur my older brother aka your best friend."She said in a matter-o-factly tone.

" Hey Allison what did you call about." You asked.

" I need help in math and I need a tutor and Arthur sucks at math."She answered." He says your good at it"

"ohh okay bye. And meet me 20 minutes before school in the west wing library plant section. Okay?"I say.

"Okay hero see ya tomorrow" Allison hung up.

She called me a hero. I literally fan-boyed at the nickname I was squealing into my pillow. Until Mattie walked in with a letter.

"Hey it's addressed for you but it doesn't say who sent it."he spoke handing over the letter and leaving it said this.

_Dear Al, _

_ Tomorrow meet us at the regular spot by the tree if not We'll have to take consequences we will kill you don't tell anyone even Mattie about this letter._

_ Your worst nightmares,_

_ Francis , Gilbert, and Antonio. _

Oh God. I thought.

**Well review or I will not update ever again. I need at least 10 reviews. Flames and pointers are accepted. I also take request and/or ideas. R&R. Bye.**


End file.
